Standard Equipment
Standard equipment includes engine, fuel tank, radar, scanner, droid, cargo hook and pro-field generator. All this a player can buy in any equipment shop and install in their ship. In the shop you can also buy a hull, a container, inside which the other equipment is installed. Each type of equipment has the following characteristics: Modification/effect, weight, race manufacturer, cost and tier. The more developed the race the produced the item, the more expensive it is and the longer it will work without repair. The hierarchy of race advancement (from least to most) is as follows *Maloq *Peleng *Human *Faeyan *Gaal The item tier determines the effectiveness of the item. In Space Rangers, it is represented by a color code at the bottom-right of the item (only in the shop), starting at Cyan and proceeding through Blue, Purple, Red, up to Black , while Space Rangers 2 shows a set of eight pips. With the exception of the Weapons, there are no differences in equipment behavior between Arcade Mode and when in a star system. ''Note: Values listed are the minimum and maximum unmodifed values for each type. Compiling these values is an ongoing project, feel free to contribute additional or updated information'' --RoseLegion 05:04, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hulls Click on the Hulls heading above to go to the Talk page for discussions. The hull itself represents a ranger’s ship. The most important characteristic is it’s size. The ship durability (Hit Points) and it’s space (which is used for equipping gear and as cargo space) is equal to it’s size. During the game a player and his ship are one, as when the ship hit points reach zero it will blow up resulting in a game over. Unlike other equipment a player cannot sell the present hull but he can buy a new one. In this case the old hull will be sold automatically. Upgrades from Science Bases can only improve the armor rating of the hull. Equipment modifications HD Engine Click on the Engine heading above to the Talk page for discussions. An Engine ensures moving in space and hyperspace. No fuel is consumed during normal flight while hyperspace jumps consume 1 unit per parsec. Engines determine your base in system flight speed and maximum hyperspace jump range. Upgrades from Science Bases can improve maximum speed or parsec range. For Space Rangers 2: Fuel Tanks Click on the Fuel Tanks heading above to go to the Talk page for discussions. Fuel tanks are necessary to store fuel. The more fuel is stored in fuel tanks, the more distant hyperjumps the ship can perform without refueling. When the ship runs out of fuel it can only travel within the current star system. Upgrades from Science Bases can improve maximum fuel capacity. Radar Click on the Radar heading above to go to the Talk page for discussions. Radar allows a player to see different objects in space (planets, stations, ships, salvage) and determine their most important characteristics - such as size, speed, modification, etc. Radar information is reflected on the radar panel. The ranges of a radar depends on its type (and applicable upgrades if any). Upgrades from Science Bases can improve maximum range of the radar's field of vision. Scanner Click on the Scanner heading above to go to the Talk page for discussions. Scanners enable a ship to view the inside of another ship, providing a readout on it’s statistics. Such knowledge is very useful when fighting as a player knows his enemies exact power. To scan the ship is possible if the scanner is more powerful than the pro-field of the scanned ship. Scanner power depends on it’s type. Upgrades from Science Bases can improve scan %. Force field generator Click on the Force field generator heading above to go to the Talk page for discussions. Force field generators will block a percentage of the damage dealt to the equipped ship. Upgrades from Science Bases can improve the percentage of damaged blocked. In Space Rangers 2, they are called protection field generators. Cargo hook Click on the Cargo hook heading above to go to the Talk page for discussions. A device that allows a ship to pull in free floating cargo in both hyperspace clots and while off planet in a star system. If you drop your cargo hook in space, you will not be able to pick it back up. Even if you are stopped right on top of it. Upgrades from Science Bases can improve maximum capture weight of the cargo hook. Repair Droid (These are just some notes i use for searching items available trough the news search option. Do please feel free to edit them.) Click on the Repair Droid heading to go to the Talk page for discussions. Repair droids continuously repair a ship's hull by the amount stated in the description window, each turn. Unfortunately a droid does not repair equipment and will not repair a hull past its maximum hull points. Science bases will increase the amount of hull replenished per turn for a price. Weapons Click on the Weapons heading to go to the Talk page. '' A ship has five weapon slots. The weapons fire in order from the top slot on the ship screen down to the bottom slot at the beginning of the turn. All selected weapons will fire at their assigned and in range targets once per turn. Depending on how a weapon has been assigned a target, it may lose its lock when the target is out of range and will not automatically lock on during the next turn. Upgrading at a Science Base will increase the weapon's '''range', minimum damage, or maximum damage. There are three differently price options. They will always be successful but the higher the cost the greater the improvement. "I have seen on occasion in Equipment shops weapons with a plus or minus sign on the damage. Usually for only a few points. I've not gotten this result when upgrading my own equipment though." Ellwoodblues These weapons can be found from destroyed ships, purchased from Equipment shops, and sometimes as a reward for an increase in military rank. There are three additional weapons that are only found, rarely, after a Klissan craft is destroyed. Note: This information is pulled, with slight modifications, from the on disk help manual for Space Rangers 1. '' Some of the item names are different in game than from the English help/manual on the Space Rangers 1 disk. There are statements made in the on disk manual that need to be evaluated.'' Back to the Main pageCategory:Standard Equipment (Space Rangers 1) Category:Races